Valentine's Day,
by bubble drizzles
Summary: Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year. A day for love and affection. But at Camp Half-Blood, things are always different. What will our favorite characters do to win the hearts of those they love? / Many, many pairings. TWO-SHOTS!
1. Part One

_February 14th. Valentine's Day._

_

* * *

_

"Morning, beautiful," Annabeth Chase woke up to the lovely voice of her boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

"Percy?" She asked, half asleep, opening her eyes slowly. She smiled, "What are you doing in my cabin?"

Percy laughed, "I thought your memory was better, daughter of Athena." When she frowned, he explained, "You fell asleep here, yesterday. We're in _my_ cabin, Wise Girl."

She giggled, "Oh." Then she frowned again, "OH! OH! OH! OH! I have to get back to the Athena cabin!"

It was his turn to frown, "Why?"

She smiled a little, "Once a Seaweed Brain, _always_ a Seaweed Brain", her smile faded, "What will my brothers think? I need to go before they wake up!"

They heard a bang on the door, then the voice of a girl outside of the Poseidon cabin, "Annabeth! Sorry to ruin your fun, but we need to get to breakfast!"

"I think it's a little late for that," Percy grinned. He sighed and went to the door, putting on a gray shirt that was on his table on the way there. He opened it to find a green eyed daughter of Athena in front of him. Why she had green eyes and not gray? Long story.

"Oh, hey Percy!" The girl said as she saw him.

He yawned, "Thanks for ruining my sleep, Julie."

She grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. The cabin wants to get to breakfast, and I was voted off to get Annabeth. Always fun being young...", she muttered.

"Nah, it's okay. We were both awake. She'll be right there k?"

Julie nodded, but before she could leave, Annabeth said, "And no, we didn't do what you think we did!"

Julie just laughed and walked away, passing by one angry Demeter girl, with gorgeous dark green eyes, and wavy brown hair.

"STOLL!" the name echoded through the whole camp. Campers turned to look at a very pissed Katie Gardner, walking to the Hermes cabin, only to find a pleased Travis Stoll waiting for her.

"Why, hello there, Katie dearest," he said, smiling.

"Clean it up Travis! Now!" she yelled.

"Clean _what_ up?" He asked, innocently, looking at the Demeter cabin. It was painted hot pink, with big hearts all over the place. Their grass roof was also pink, though how they did that, Katie was not sure. The tomato vines that were usually decorating the cabin, were replaced by fake diamonds. It looked more like Aphrodite's place. Katie had to admit they did a pretty good job messing up her cabin, but she would never, ever, under any circumstance, say that to him.

"If this is not cleaned up by tomorrow, you are _dead_, Stoll," she warned, and walked away.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Gardner!" he teased.

She glared at him and bumped into a beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair, cut choppy and uneven, kaleidoscope eyes, and wore a snowboarding jacket over her orange camp t-shirt.

"Hi Katie!" she greeted, but immediately saw her anger, "What did he do this time?"

She pointed at cabin four, "That is what he did! It looks worse than the _Aphrodite_ cabin! Oh, no offense, Piper."

The Aphrodite darling just smiled, "None taken, trust me." She opened her mouth to say something, but closed right away.

"What?" Katie asked.

"You'll probably hate me after this but, it's worth a shot," Piper said, "You know, I'm not usually one of those couple-obsessed Aphrodite girls, much to the contrary. But you and Travis would make one heck of a couple," she grinned.

"WHAT?" Katie yelled.

"Oops," Piper looked at her watch, "Look at the time. Gotta run. Later Katie!" As soon as Katie was out of earshot, she muttered, "Oh, they would be _so_ cute."

What she wasn't expecting was another voice, whispering in her ear, "Who?"

She jumped, "AH!" and turned around, only to find a handsome blonde boy, with gorgeous bright blue eyes. "Oh, Jason."

"Did I scare you?" The son of Jupiter asked. Piper nodded. "Good," he smiled.

"What are you even doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing,"

She smiled, "Just taking a walk, going the long way to breakfast." She raised an eyebrow, "Your turn."

"Who said I was playing this game?" He questioned and she hit him playfully. He smiled, "Fine, fine. Well, I saw you coming this way, lost in thought, and wanted to scare ya."

"Stalker!" She joked. "So, how are your memories?"

"Got them all back already."

"Good. That's great." She wanted to get more information out of him about... _her_, "How was Valentine's Day at the Roman camp?"

He smiled, "People there weren't really into Valentine's Day, except for the Venus kids, but Rey-" he stopped himself, "Oh look, Thalia's already waiting. Catch you later Pipes!" And ran off to the Zeus table.

Piper sighed, she wished he would just tell her about this Reyna girl. But no worries, she said to herself, she _would_ find out.

Jason sat down at his table and put his hands to his face.

"What's wrong, lil bro?" said a voice beside him.

"Girls. Girls are what's wrong, Thals."

"What? Can't get a girl to be your Valentine?" Thalia grinned, "Come on, tell me."

He sighed, "Reyna. Reyna Hackett. She wasn't really my girlfriend. One of my best friends. But she had this crush on me, and I think I was starting to feel something for her. I remember last thing I told her was that I had to tell her something important in the morning, and then I gave her a kiss. Just a small peck. But the next morning, I woke up next to Piper on the bus. And since then, I've been _crazy_ for her. But I don't want Piper, or Reyna, to get hurt. I love them both, even though I think I love Reyna more like a best friend. But still, I gave her expectations. She was probably thinking I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend, which I was. When I go back, I can't just say _'Hey Reyna! Remember what I was going to tell you before I went missing? Yeah, well, forget it, cause now I'm with Piper,' _but at the same time, I can't leave Piper and go back to Reyna. I love her too much."

Thalia smiled sympathetically, "I'm not too fond of the goddess, but I think you should have a talk with Piper's mom."

"Say _whaaaaat_?"

"Jason. You know you have to do this."

"Fine, fine." he grumbled, "How do I contact her?"

Thalia just smiled, "Oh, I think you know how." She stood up, "Well, I'm going to the arena. Good luck."

Jason stood up and scraped part of his meal in the bonfire, "_Aphrodite_" he thought.

"_Helloooooo_!" said a voice inside Jason's head. He was expecting something, alright, but not a crazy voice inside his head! "I heard that!" the voice said again.

"Oh, sorry."

"So, Jason Grace, you need my help?"

"Yes, Aphrodite."

"I must say, your love problems make things so much interesting!" Aphrodite said in his head, "Anyway, I think you already know what you must do."

"I do?"

"Yes. Don't be like an Athena kid. Don't _overthink_ it. Follow your heart. Follow your heart, Jason Grace."

"I don't wanna hurt her!"

"Follow your heart," Aphrodite whispered before disappearing from his mind. He sat down on his table and drifted away in thoughts.

What brought him back to the real world was a voice beside him, "Hey man, have you seen Thalia?"

He turned around to face Nico di Angelo, who was surprisingly happy on this day, "Uh, she went to the Arena."

"Okay, thanks!" He ran out of the Mess Hall, straight for the Arena. He was dying to see her. He was in the Underworld, helping his dad, when he heard that she had quit the Hunters and come back to camp. He came back one day after she did, but still hadn't had the chance to talk to her in private, "Thalia!" he yelled when he saw her.

"Oh, hi Nico," she blushed and looked down. _Blushing? Really Thalia? What did Aphrodite do to you?_ she thought to herself.

"What's up?"

"... the sky."

"Hm, that's nice."

She raised an eyebrow, "That's _nice_? You came all the way here, to ask me what was up and say that was _nice_?"

"Sorry," he mumbled, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you quit the Hunt?"

Thalia couldn't say this caught her by surprise. She was expecting to hear that question from him. She had thought about it, but she wasn't prepared, so naturally, she lied, "It was ... getting ... boring ... "

"Oh."

She quickly changed the subject, "Wanna train?"

He shrugged, "If you don't mind losing."

She grinned, "In your dreams Ghost Face."

"Bring it on, Shockey." They were so engaged in their match, they didn't even notice a sad red-head walking past the Arena.

"I can't do this. I just, can't. No. No. No. Why _me_, Aphrodite? Why?" She whispered to herself, quietly. She sat on a bench and watched the campers going back to their cabins. She was _Rachel Elizabeth Dare_, she was the _Oracle_, she couldn't date, could she? At least that was what _Apollo_ had told her. And she wasn't gonna go breaking the rules with his _son_. Not that he would even think about it, in the first place. He was _William Solace_. Son of Apollo, extremely nice, good fighter, not to mention, a _total_ hottie. He could have any girl he wanted. Why would he ever choose the _Oracle_? Little did she know, that sitting on his bunk, Will Solace was thinking the same thing.

"Cheer up, Will," a young Apollo camper sat next to him.

"I can't, Andrea, I'm in love," he stated simply.

"Ooooh, Will Solace? In love?" Andrea's brother mocked him.

"Shut up, Henry," she scolded him, "Will, come on, this is _Valentine's Day_. Don't be afraid to love."

"She's the Oracle."

"Oh, Rachel. But, who says she can't date?"

"Dad."

"Well, no offense to him, of course, but I think that's total bs. I mean, from what you guys told me, wasn't Luke's mom dating Hermes or something? They even had a kid, so it's not even saying the Oracle had to be a virgin."

"That's ... different."

"How?" He stayed quiet, and she added, "Face it Will, the only person stopping you, is yourself."

"Never thought I'd be getting dating advice from a 13 year old..." he muttered

She grinned, "Well, looks like 13 year olds know more than you do."

There was a knock on the door, "Come in..." Will said, sadly.

A son of Hermes came in, "What's up with him?" he asked when he saw Will.

"Love," Andrea said, "What do you want, Connor?"

"Where's Kayla?" he asked desperately, and added when he saw the look on Andrea's twin's face, "And don't even _think_ about making a funny comment, Henry."

"Things must be pretty serious for you not to want to hear a funny comment, Connor Stoll."

He rolled his eyes, "Just tell me where she is."

"She's in the woods."

"K, thanks." he yelled as he ran out of the cabin and into the woods.

"I _like_ him, Juniper!" Kayla Smith, daughter of Apollo, told a certain tree nymph.

"Well, wait, Grover, could you kiss me later, I'm trying to help the girl," Juniper told her loving boyfriend, Grover Underwood.

"_Bah_. I thought I would please you on Valentine's Day," said the satyr.

"Aw honey, I appreciate, but I'm trying to help Kayla here," she said, giving him a kiss.

Kayla rolled her eyes, "Uh, get a room you two... No, scratch that, get a room _AFTER_ I finish talking to Juniper."

Juniper smiled, "All you have to do is tell him how you feel."

"He's a _player_!" Kayla cried, "He flirts with _every_ girl!"

"Kayla!" Connor Stoll came running when he saw her, "Finally found y- Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Yes!" Kayla said at the same time Juniper yelled, "No!"

"Bah!" screamed Grover.

"Uh, I'll talk to you later, than." Connor started,

"No, no, no. I was just finished talking to Kayla." Juniper explaied.

"What? But I need your help, Juniper!" Kayla exclaimed.

"You know what you have to do Kayla. Go take a walk you two."

Connor and Kayla began walking around the woods, "So what did you wanna tell me, Connor?"

"So, uh, we... we've been friends for a while now, and I uh... I'm starting to feel like it's... What I'm trying to say is... I kinda ... like you."

She stopped dead in her tracks, "Really?" she raised an eyebrow.

He nodded, "Yes, Kay, really."

"What about Violet, from the Dionysus cabin? Or Miranda Gardiner, from Demeter? And Nyssa, from Hephaestus? I also heard you were flirting with Amber, from Hebe. And Megan, from Athena. What about Drew, Aisha & Alana, the Aphrodite sluts?"

Connor's eyes widened, "It's not what-"

"It's not what I think? Wasn't that the same thing you said to your ex-girlfriend, Ashley, when she caught you cheating on her with Sierra?" Connor opened his mouth to say something but Kayla beat him to it, "That's right, Connor. You're a jerk. You're just a player. And to think I actually _liked_ you." She ran away, leaving a dumbfounded Connor alone.

She ran and ran, not even minding the stares she was getting from campers, blinded by the tears in her eyes, until she bumped into Leo Valdez.

"Kayla! I was looking for you, can you help me with something?" He asked.

"Not right now, Leo, sorry." And with that she continued running.

He sighed, but he saw Jason, "Hey Jason! Can you help me?"

"Sorry man, I'm busy."

"Drew!" he yelled to the Aphrodite girl,

"Good bye, fire boy."

"Hey Pipes!" he said when he saw her,

"Can't talk now Leo, later."

"Nyssa, would you mind help-" he tried again,

"Sorry Leo, I gotta see Malcolm," she explained.

He sighed again. Everyone was so caught up in their Valentine's Day plans, they didn't even have time for him. And just what was he supposed to do now? He needed _help_!

"Um, hi. I heard you needed some kind of help?" said a quiet voice behind him.

He turned around to face Miranda Gardiner, "Oh, hi Miranda, thanks."

"So... what do you need help on?" the shy girl asked,

"Getting Thalia."

Her face fell a little, "Oh."

"Will you help me?" he asked, not realizing it.

"Um... sure," she said, just as an Ares girl walked by, furious,

"Out of my way, _punk_!" Clarisse LaRue yelled, pushing through all the campers.

"OW! WATCH IT CLARISSE!" yelled Drew, from the Aphrodite cabin.

"What did you say, punk?" She questioned,

"I told you to watch it! What makes you think you can go pushing through people like that?"

"I got problems, alright? And everyone should _know_ not to get in my way!"

"Yeah? Well I got problems of my own, and you don't see me pushing people around like that!"

"Don't act like you're so much better, Drew! We all know you're just a snob, who LOVES to tell people what to do!"

Drew sighed, "Can we talk?", she looked at the campers who had gatheres around to watch the fight, "Somewhere more... private?"

Clarisse narrowed her eyes, "Sure." They went to the arena, "Spill."

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm just really nervous."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Cause you can help me?"

She raised an eyebrow, "How?"

Drew sighed, "I like Jake Mason, alright? And he's all buff, and strong, and ... manly. I want you to help me get his attention."

Clarisse snorted, "You're the Aphrodite girl, here! I'm an Ares kid. Love is really _not_ my thing."

"_Exactly_!" Drew said like it should be obvious, "You act rather manly too. No offense."

"None taken."

"You could help me be like _you_!"

"And just what do I get with that?"

Drew smirked, "We all know you're pissed because Chris seemed to forget about Valentine's Day."

Clarisse's jaw dropped, "Am not!"

"Yes you _are_ Clarisse. As much as you want to deny it, even _you_ like a little romance at times."

The Ares girl sighed, "My birthday, our anniversary, and Valentine's Day are _important_ things!"

"I know that. And I can help you, er, _him_."

She thought about it for a moment, "Deal."

* * *

_In Olympus,_

"Ah..." A beautiful goddess swayed in the throne room, "My _favorite_ time of the year!"

Athena looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow, "What? Dress-up day?"

Artemis giggled and gave her half-sister a high five.

"Valentine's Day, _duh_." Aphrodite stated happily, "Aw the loving couples that will get together today! Especially at a certain camp! It's only noon and already 10 people have come looking from me, _just_ from Camp Half-Blood."

"You will most certainly _not_ put any magic love potions or whatever it is you use on the kids at Camp Half-Blood. Especially not _my_ kids," Zeus scolded.

"_Of course not_! Valentine's Day is a day for the _purest_ kind of love. It's when _true_ love gets together. I won't make them fall in love, they do that _without_ my help. If they ask for my guidance, I'll just simply give them advice."

Apollo got up from his throne, "Since it's Valentine's Day, I think I'll go to the mortal world and help those lonely ladies feel better," he smirked.

Artemis groaned, "Uh, ew Apollo."

"Well I agree with him." Hermes stated.

"Oh, you too? No wonder both of your cabins are always full." Demeter mused.

"Hey! We're creating our future heroes!" Apollo and Hermes said at the exact same time, and grinned. All the gods thought _they_ should have been the twins.

* * *

**This was originally a one-shot, but then I added more pairings and stuff, so it'll be a very long two-shots. _BUT_, the second part will only be up _tomorrow_.**

**I know this wasn't _that_ good, but I like the first half ... the part I did _before_ I went to school. I still think it turned out pretty ok, overall. But _please_, tell me what you guys thought, so I can work on my writing and improve it.**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, guys!**

**P.S. Don't forget to watch out for _Part Two _tomorrow!**


	2. Part Two

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I got some messages about Jason & Percy both being at camp. Yeah, about thaaaat ... hehe, I just really wanted to put Piper&Jason and what kind of VDay story would it be without some Percabeth fluff? lol. But I know it's confusing, so, sorry about that. Enjoy part two!**

* * *

_That night,_

Annabeth laid with Percy on the beach, watching the sunset,

"This is so beautiful... , " she smiled.

"Um, yeah..." her boyfriend responded nervously,

She turned around to face him and frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Er.. um... it's just that... you know... things," he wiped his sweaty palms on his shirt.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, things hm?"

" ... yeah "

She sighed, frustrated, "Seriously Perseus Jackson, what _is_ it?"

He closed his eyes, "I don't know how to say this ... I've been thinking all day and ... I ... it's much more complicated than it seems ... what I'm trying to say is that ... well ... you and I ... it's just ..."

"You're breaking up with me?"

He opened his eyes in a flash, "WHAT? NO!"

"Than what's wrong?"

He sighed, " ... I love you."

She nodded, "I know, I love you too." Annabeth didn't understand what was the big deal. They had already said their first 'I love you' 's a few months ago. It was in the beginning of their relationship. Most people would have thought that was too rushed, but they didn't. They truly loved each other.

"That's... not it."

"Then what is it?"

"I love you, Annabeth Chase. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

She gasped, knowing what was about to come.

He kneeled and put his hands to his heart, and then opened it in front of Annabeth. She was surprised to see there was nothing there.

"It's ... empty," she said in confusion.

He shook his head, "No it isn't. All my love is right here. And it's all for you. Will you accept this love?"

She smirked, "Why, of course."

He smiled, "Will you marry me Annabeth Chase? When we grow a little ... _older_. "

She grinned, "YES!", and gave him a big hug.

He laughed and pulled away, "I don't have a ring right now. But I will propose to you better, in time. This is just so you don't forget that you're _mine_. _Only_ mine."

She smiled, "That was so cheesy, Seaweed Brain."

"I know," he replied, "But honestly, I don't care. I know I may be OOC right now, **(haha, yes. lmao.)**, but I don't care. The Aphrodite's taught me that being cheesy, is better than not being nothing at all."

She just smiled and stood up, "You are such a Seaweed Brain," she continued, "But you're _my_ Seaweed Brain."

* * *

Katie was in her cabin. She had been thinking about _that_ ever since Piper mentioned it. It was just ... not possible. I mean, people knew they were like Athena & Poseidon. Impossible for them to get along, and people were already saying that? Because, of course, if _Piper_, who never, ever, _ever_ got involved in couplings, thought that, what did the rest of the campers think? She had to admit, even if only to herself, he _was_ cute. He was tall, and skinny, with a mop of curly brown hair that hung in his blue eyes, and that crooked smile that was to die for. If she didn't know him, maybe she would have had a crush. But his personality ruined everything. Although, she thought his jokes _were_ pretty funny, when it wasn't with her, which most of the time, it was. Okay, maybe she liked him just a _little_. He was funny, and cute, and yes, nice. His _pranks_ were mean, but _he_ wasn't. He was... He was was a knock on the door. She sighed and got up from her bunk, but when she opened the door, she found nothing but a small green card, with a pink heart printed on the front. She picked it up, only to see a flower underneath it. Her favorite flower, a white rose. She opened it and saw what was written inside the card,

_" I'm sorry for the mess I made. I cleaned it up. Hope you forgive me, even though you look adorably cute when you're mad, hehe._

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_P.S. I know you love white roses. "_

Her mouth dropped and she ran out of the cabin. She didn't know what she was doing, or _why_ she was doing that, but it just felt right, "TRAVIS!" she yelled when she saw him. He thought she was just gonna yell at him again. He always loved it when she yelled at him. It meant his plans to get her attention worked. No wonder he always pranked her. But what she did surprised him. A lot. She kissed him. _She_ kissed _him_. Katie Gardner kissed Travis Stoll. And he enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

Piper was sitting in a bench near the woods, with Jason,

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked him,

"Reyna."

Her eyes widened. The subject she was waiting for. The girl she _wanted_ to hear about, but at the same time, she didn't. Reyna, "J-Jason. You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable," she told him. But her inside was practically screaming _'Say it already!'_

"I loved her, Piper."

Her face dropped. She nodded, feeling the tears.

He continued, "But she was my best friend. Nothing more than that. She loved me, she had this huge crush on me. And I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend, when I went missing. Strange, huh?" When Piper stayed quiet, he continued, "I don't know if I should blame destiny, the Fates, or your mom for that."

"Huh?"

"All I know is that I was going to make the biggest mistake of my life asking Reyna to be my girlfriend."

"What do you mean?" She was confused. Why was he telling her all of this? What was he talking about?

"What I mean is, my place, is right here. Next to you,"

When he kissed her, she felt the electricity running through her body. Even though he was a child of Zeus, she knew that it was simply for the fact that they were meant to be.

* * *

Thalia sighed and knocked on the Hades cabin.

"May I help you?" said a gloomy young boy.

"You wanna know the real reason why I quit the Hunters?"

"What are you talking about? You already told me," he lied.

She didn't believe a word, "Look Nico, you're a good liar, I'll tell you that, but you can't fool me. I know you weren't fooled by the old _'it was getting boring' _excuse."

"Fine."

"Fine? No. I know you're _dying_ to know the real reason."

He couldn't take it any longer, "Just freaking _tell_ me!"

She smirked, "Knew it." She got all serious, "Okay, the real reason? I realized I didn't want to live hating boys. I wanted to have fun, live my own life, maybe, _maybe_, one day start a family. And with the girls, I couldn't have that. I loved them very much, I loved Lady Artemis, I loved living with them. But it got old. I didn't want to live my whole life ... Hunting. And I realized I ... I shouldn't judge boys just because of what ... Luke , did to me. I know Percy, he's not anything like Luke. And I know ... I know you. You're not like Luke either. You're better." She blushed.

He smiled a little, "I really like you, Thalia."

She grinned, "I like you too. But I want to take things slow. Very slow. First you need to show me everything I've been missing for the past 2 or 3 years. Deal?"

He nodded and held out his hand, which she gladly took, "I hear they're showing a movie in the Big House, wanna go?"

She snorted, "Yeah, _Valentine's Day,_ with that werewolf guy, that Swift girl, and those other actors. Come on, I have some horror movies in my cabin."

"Does it involve dead people?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "You _would_ love that..." He was quiet, waiting for an answer, "Yes, it does involve dead people, Nico."

"Then let's go!" He slammed his door and they made their way, hand in hand, to the Zeus cabin.

* * *

"Is it true?" Rachel questioned the sun God, "Answer me!"

He sighed, "Yes. Oracles can date. They just can't have kids after they took their oath."

She looked hurt, "Why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me I couldn't date?"

He lied, "I didn't want you to forget about your duties as the Oracle."

She rolled her eyes, "It's not like I could run from them!"

"Okay, fine. I was trying to protect you from those ... men."

She muttered, "Says the guy who gets with everyone," she sighed, "The _TRUTH_ Apollo. I thought the god of truth would know better than to lie!"

"I was jealous, alright? I felt like I would lose you if I let you date. I really like you, Rachel. Not in that way, no, ew. Not that you're not pretty, you _are_, but ... not like _that_. I just felt as if you were mine? My property, understand? My Oracle. You might .. eh .. _replace_ me?"

She smiled, "Aw! Apollo! I'd never replace you, you silly god!" She sighed, "If you would have just told me earlier ... " she muttered, " ... things could have been so much _easier_." She felt another presence in the room and turned around, to face Will Solace, "Will?"

"So it's true, dad? Oracles can date?" The boy asked.

Apollo looked at his son, "Will? Yeah, it's true, but ... " he smiled, realizing why his son was so interested, "Well, Aphrodite needs me, I better run. Later dudes," he winked at Will and disappeared.

"They're gonna play Valentine's Day, wanna watch?" Will asked,

Rachel smiled, "Sure."

* * *

Connor walked up the steps of the Apollo cabin with two things he knew girs loved. He knocked on the door and saw the most beautiful girl ever open it. Kayla Smith. Said girl sighed frustrated and slammed the door in his face. The boy, persistent, knocked again. She opened it,

"What do you want, Connor?"

He gave her a chocolate box, "To give you this." He brought a bouquet of red roses from his back and handed it to her, "And these."

She smiled slightly, but it quickly faded, "What makes you think you're forgiven?"

He sighed, "I'm really sorry. Honestly. I can prove it. I can make a total fool of myself in front of the camp. I'll do whatever you want me to do if it means you forgiving me."

She smirked, "I guess I'll give you another chance."

"M'lady," he offered her his arm.

She giggled and they went to join the others at Big House.

* * *

Leo's face dropped as he saw Thalia walking hand in hand with Nico.

"I'm sorry it didn't work between you two, Leo." Miranda tried making him feel better.

He sighed, "I should have realized a girl like her would never want a guy like me."

Miranda shook her head, "Don't think like that."

"I had a lot of fun with you today, even if our plan didn't work."

She smiled, "Me too."

"Here," he handed her the chocolate heart they got in town, the flowers, and the poem, "For you," he smiled.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Wanna go see the movie?"

"Sure,"

* * *

Everyone was talking in the main room in the Big House. Annabeth was there with Percy, Travis and Katie were laughing, Piper & Jason, Rachel with Will, Kayla & Connor, Leo & Miranda, Jake seemed to be having fun with Drew, Chris & Clarisse made up. Julie, Andrea, Sophia, Lizzie, Evan, Nick, Gabriella, Cecilia, and Henry were in one big group, chatting.

"Ssh! Quiet down, children! The movie is about to begin!" Chiron told them.

* * *

_In Elysium,_

"For you, my love." Charles Beckendorf handed a beutiful rose to his girlfriend, Selina Beauregard.

"Oh, Charlie," she smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, gorgeous."

* * *

**OOCness, as even Percy mentioned, was it in this chapter? Yes. But honestly, I wasn't really centering on making them in character. I wanted them to have a happy, fluffy, ending, of course, keeping them in character as much as possible. But as I got the ideas for the pairings, I just ... wrote it, trying to make it fit the character, but sometimes, they might be OOC.**

**Review, tell me what you think. Because, unlike other people who I could mention but won't, I accept CC. I truly do.**


End file.
